Subdermal injection ports have been used in conjunction with tissue expanders. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,889 to Radovan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,704 to Frisch, U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,717 to Jakubczak, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,334 to Jordan may disclose single-sided subdermal injection ports in fluid communication with an inflatable tissue expander.
Other references have alternate configurations such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,878 to Bark et al. which may disclose a subdermal tissue expander having a shell defining a chamber. In this reference, a self-sealing layer may line the chamber and a needle stop may be positioned within the chamber.
Another configuration is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,637 to Hillegass et al. which may teach a subdermal injection port having a round smooth needle stop floating in a spherical housing. Yet another configuration is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,465 to Tse which may teach a single-sided injection port having multiple passageways for filling a tissue expander.